Lighting and light shows are often used in different commercial and non-commercial venues to create, augment, or enhance the mood at an event or venue, such as for live events, television shows, concerts, plays, amusement park lighting, product launches, trade shows, experiential events, public-facing presentations, and the like. In order to do so, moving light fixtures, also referred to a automated lighting fixtures, are often used and, depending upon the specific event and lighting type desired, different size, types, forms or formats of lighting fixtures may be required.
In many cases, the lighting involved is not venue specific and permanently installed at the venue. Rather, the lighting is more commonly transported to a particular venue or location, set up for the event, and thereafter taken down and moved to a new venue for a new event or returned to a lighting rental provider. When moving to a new venue, each lighting fixture must be carefully packed or installed in a portable truss structure or array to transport while preventing damage during travel. Moreover, given the diverse lighting requirements that can be called for, in order to satisfy these diverse needs, a great deal of storage space, and lighting unit specific transporting cases, may be required to accommodate all the different size, types, forms or formats of lighting fixtures. Generally, the larger the lighting fixture, front lens or aperture, the more difficult they are to transport in rolling truss frames or other enclosed or partially enclosed structures.